Yuna Harukaze
by Laradhel
Summary: Yuna Harukaze, considerada la kunoichi más poderosa de Yukigakure (la Villa de la Nieve), es elegida junto a sus compañeros de equipo a participar en el examen de Chuunin, en Konohagakure, en el País del Fuego. Pero, a pesar de que acepta participar, la muchacha no está interesada en el examen. Y tiene el presentimiento de que el secreto que ha estado guardando saldrá a la luz...


**Yuna Harukaze, considerada la kunoichi más poderosa de Yukigakure (la Villa de la Nieve), es elegida junto a sus compañeros de equipo a participar en el examen de Chuunin, en Konohagakure, en el País del Fuego. Pero, a pesar de que acepta participar, la muchacha no está interesada en el examen. Y tiene el presentimiento de que el secreto que ha estado guardando saldrá a la luz...**

**¡Hola! He estado pensando en hacer un fic sobre Naruto, por lo que ¡aquí está! Espero que os guste.**

**P.D.: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto algunos OC que sí son míos.**

El maldito frío se colaba siempre entre las rendijas de las ventanas, y eso fue lo que despertó a Yuna Harukaze de su inquieto sueño. Con rapidez, se levantó y se puso las pantuflas para mantener el calor en los pies, aunque por un momento estuvo tentada de seguir en la cama para no enfrentarse al frío exterior.

Su casita de madera de solo un piso estaba poco amueblada, con solo lo imprescindible para hacerla habitable. Una cama pequeña en el rincón, con una habitación que daba a un baño con ducha y aseo, conformaban la única habitación cerrada de la casa, mientras que el salón, el comedor y la cocina formaban el gran espacio restante. El elemento predominante del salón era la chimenea, que daba calor a toda la planta incluso estando apagada.

Yuna tenía por costumbre desayunar primero antes de vestirse, por lo que se sirvió un cuenco abundante de arroz (normalmente, su único desayuno) y lo devoró a toda prisa. Luego fue a lavarse los dientes e hizo su cama (extendiendo simplemente las mantas) antes de, por fin, abrir su armario para vestirse.

No era muy presumida, le daba igual lo que la gente pensara de su aspecto, y siempre prefería la comodidad antes que la belleza. Por lo que simplemente sacó su atuendo habitual (una camiseta de manga larga de lana con cuello verde oscuro, unos pantalones ajustados de pana beige y sus sempiternas botas altas negras) antes de ponerse ante el espejo y mirarse atentamente.

Yuna era una muchacha esbelta, de poco pecho y caderas, de piel pálida como la mayoría de la gente de Yukigakure. Sus ojos eran amarillos y su pelo corto blanco perla, la única que poseía tales características. Sus labios eran finos y siempre sonrientes.

-¡Bueno!-exclamó, dando una vuelta para mirarse desde todos los ángulos-. Creo que ya estoy lista.

Sonaron unos golpes fuertes en la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!-avisó Yuna, yendo a toda prisa para abrir a su visitante.

-Buenos días, Yuna-chan-saludó su compañero de equipo, un chico de pelo rojo como el fuego y los ojos añil oscuro, fornido y alto (le sacaba una cabeza y media a Yuna, que no era precisamente baja)-. Venía a decirte que tenemos reunión con Shion-sensei.

-Buenos días, Koga-kun-la chica alcanzó su bufanda y sus guantes, y guardó las llaves de su casa en el bolsillo mientras salía de la casa.

Cerró con llave antes de ponerse a correr por la calle cubierta de nieve.

-¿Y qué quiere Shion-sensei?-preguntó la peliblanca, curiosa.

-Lo único que sé es que quiere hablar con nosotros de algo importante, nada más.

-¿Qué será? Me muero de ganas de saberlo.

Koga sonrió, era muy conocida la tremenda curiosidad de su amiga.

Se cruzaron con algunas personas de la aldea, que los saludaron animadamente mientras pasaban. Yuna y Koga eran dos de los genin más queridos de todos, siendo ambos huérfanos y quedando su cuidado al cargo de todos los de la villa.

Llegaron al edificio donde se solían reunir siempre, la casa del maestro Shion. Koga tocó la puerta según el santo y seña de su grupo: dos golpes, una pequeña pausa, y luego otros tres golpes.

Enseguida alguien abrió la puerta. Era un chico delgado, de pelo negro y ojos grises, con aspecto de no haber dormido bien.

-Buenos días, Koga-kun, Yuna-chan-dijo, y se apartó para dejarlos pasar.

Ambos entraron y se quitaron las ropas de abrigo.

-Ya habéis venido, Koga, Yuna.

El hombre que les habló tenía el largo cabello de color morado claro, y de ojos azul oscuro. Su piel era morena por causa de la nieve, y siempre tenía la expresión seria.

-Buenos días, Shion-sensei-saludaron los recién llegados, a lo que él les contestó con un simple cabeceo.

-¿Os apetece tomar algo de comer?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-Más tarde, Asahi-dijo Shion, y Asahi, junto a sus dos amigos, se sentaron a la mesa donde el maestro ya estaba sentado-. Tengo importantes noticias que comunicaros.

-¿De qué se trata, Shion-sensei?

Él observó a los tres chicos en silencio, midiéndolos.

Había estado al cuidado de aquellos muchachos durante tres meses, desde que se habían graduado en la escuela ninja a los doce años. Había sido testigo personalmente de las habilidades y debilidades de cada uno, y les había guiado en cada una de las misiones que les habían sido asignadas, cada una cumplida con éxito.

Asahi Himura era el chico más débil físicamente de los tres, pero era el más juicioso. Siempre anteponía el valor de la palabra al de las manos, y su calidez y amabilidad le habían dado un valioso puesto en aquel grupo tan variopinto.

Koga Saito era todo lo contrario a Asahi; era fuerte como un roble pero muy sensible y perceptivo. Consideraba un signo de debilidad el retirarse de una batalla, y siempre era el primero en apoyar un combate, siempre que fuera justo.

Y Yuna... Ella era la piedra angular de los tres, la que mantenía el equilibrio. Prefería mantenerse fuera de los conflictos, pero a la hora de luchar, era la más poderosa de todos. Era amable pero a la vez un poco fría, poco dada a mostrar sus sentimientos.

Mientras los miraba a los tres, Shion no podía evitar hacerse una pregunta clave... ¿Estaban preparados para la prueba que les esperaba?

El pelimorado buscó algo en su bolsillo y lo puso encima de la mesa de madera, ante ellos. Los tres, curiosos, observaron y vieron que eran tres colgantes de diferente color: añil, dorado y gris, como los ojso de cada uno de ellos.

-Estos colgantes son para vosotros-dijo el maestro, haciendo que alzaran las cabezas para mirarle con idéntica mirada de confusión-. Yo ya tengo el mío-alzó un colgante azul oscuro que llevaba escondido bajo su chaqueta, colgando del cuello-. Son un regalo.

Emocionados, cogieron el colgante que correspondía a su color de ojos y se los pusieron.

-Muchas gracias, Shion-sensei-dijeron a la vez.

Él sacudió una mano con despreocupación.

-Pero no nos ha llamado solo para darnos unos colgantes, ¿verdad?-preguntó Yuna.

"Siempre tan astuta", pensó su maestro.

-No, no es solo por eso-se levantó de su silla-. Os he estado observando durante tres meses y creo que ya estáis preparados. Con el permiso de la líder, Kazahana-sama, os he recomendado para el examen de Chuunin, que se hará en Konohagakure, en la Villa del Fuego.

Silencio. Largo silencio. Luego...

-¡¿Quééééééééé?!-exclamó Koga, exagerando la expresión.

Asahi y Yuna también parecían asombrados.

-Pero Shion-sensei...-dudó el pelinegro-. ¿No cree que es un poco pronto?

-No lo creo, Asahi. No os habría recomendado si no lo hubiera pensado bien. Pero quiero que sepáis que es decisión vuestra si queréis presentaros o no-les dio un papel a cada uno-. Tenéis todo el día de hoy para pensároslo, y mañana nos reuniremos en el despacho de Kazahana-sama al amanecer para que nos comuniquéis vuestra decisión.

Y dicho esto, desapareció.

Los tres miraron por un momento el lugar que había ocupado su maestro, y luego se observaron entre ellos, aún atónitos. ¿Elegidos para el examen de Chuunin?

-¡Esto es de locos!-exclamó Asahi-. Yo aún no me siento preparado, y tampoco soy tan fuerte como vosotros dos...

Yuna se levantó de la silla y fue hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas, Yuna-chan?-preguntó Koga.

-Voy a dar una vuelta, a ver si me aclaro un poco las ideas-contestó ella mientras se ponía la bufanda y los guantes.

Koga no dijo nada más mientras su amiga salía por la puerta y se marchaba. Sabía que a la peliblanca le gustaba meditar a solas sobre sus decisiones antes de comunicarlas a los demás.

-Creo... Que yo también voy a pensar un poco sobre todo esto-se volvió hacia su frágil amigo-. ¿Tú qué harás, Asahi?

Pero él no le contestó; parecía estar valorando los pros y los contras de ir al examen de Chuunin, por lo que se marchó en silencio también.

El día pasó rápido, y los tres estuvieron en sus lugares favoritos meditando su decisión. Asahi, que siempre había valorado la opinión de los demás, preguntó a la gente de la villa su opinión; Koga fue al cementerio a ver a sus padres difuntos y estuvo casi todo el día allí meditando su decisión; y Yuna estuvo vagando por el bosque cubierto de nieve que estaba a las faldas de las montañas que rodeaban la villa. Los tres meditaron profundamente sobre su elección, y cuando la noche pasó y se reunieron en el edificio donde vivía su líder, sus mentes ya tenían claro lo que querían.

Yuna llegó primero, y aguardó a sus compañeros con un rostro serio y decidido. Cuando los vio, descubrió idéntica determinación en cada uno, y supo que habían hallado la respuesta durante el día anterior.

Los tres se saludaron en silencio con un leve cabeceo, y Yuna llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo una voz de mujer desde dentro, y entraron.

-Con permiso.

Shion y la líder de la aldea, Koyuki Kazahana, ya estaban aguardando dentro, con los rostros inexpresivos.

-¿Ya habéis pensado vuestra elección?-preguntó Kazahana.

-Sí, Kazahana-sama.

-¿Y cuál es?

Los tres se miraron de nuevo, luego a su líder y dijeron, a la vez:

-Aceptamos.


End file.
